


Feierabendbier

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney lernt die Bedeutung eines neuen Worts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feierabendbier

Rodney hatte niemals verstanden, was „Feierabend“ eigentlich bedeuten sollte, denn warum, bitte schön, sollte der Abend einen Grund zum Feiern bereithalten? Außer, man ging davon aus, dass am Abend dann endlich all die lästigen Mitarbeiter verschwanden und heimgingen und endlich Ruhe in den Labors einkehrte, so dass man ungestört arbeiten konnte, ohne von irgendwelchen Kleingeistern mit irgendwelchen völlig unrelevanten Fragen gestört zu werden. In dem Fall – ja, war das wohl ein Grund zum Feiern. 

Als also John zum ersten Mal gefragt hatte, ob er zu einem „Feierabendbier“ in sein Quartier kommen wollte, hatte Rodney schon loslegen wollen und John haarklein darlegen, warum alleine der Begriff schon Unsinn hoch drei war und niemand, der auch nur andeutungsweise seine Sinne beisammen hatte, so eine unmöglich Tradition perpetuieren konnte, statt sie langsam aber verdient aussterben zu lassen. 

Doch glücklicherweise, bevor das erste Wort seiner Tirade über seine Lippen gekommen war, hatte er gesehen, wie John mit seiner Zunge die Lippen befeuchtete und überall hinschaute, außer in Rodneys Augen. Als dann auch noch Johns Adamsapfel sichtbar, unter der bestimmt empfindlichen Haut, auf und abglitt, weil John nervös schlucken musste, konnte er sowieso erst mal nichts mehr sagen. 

Denn plötzlich verspürte Rodney den unerklärlichen Drang herauszufinden - nicht unbedingt, was es mit diesem ach so weitverbreiteten Feierabendbier eigentlich auf sich hatte, - sondern ob Johns Haut an der Stelle wohl wirklich so empfänglich für Berührungen war, wie er annahm. Es prickelte in seinen Finger sanft über die Haut zu streichen und … und … 

Zwei Stunden später wußte er, dass John sehr zufriedenstellende und herrlich sinnliche Laute machte, wenn man ihn dort berührte und er hatte außerdem etliche Stellen gefunden, die noch viel, viel sensibler waren. 

Und wann immer John dann anschließend ihr Codewort für Zweisamkeit und Sex benutzte, verließ Rodney das Labor früher, so dass die armen Schweine, die die Tradition des Feierabendbiers nicht kannten, in Ruhe arbeiten konnten.

\------------ENDE---------

©Antares, März 2015 


End file.
